


the stork didn't bring them

by Willshebemina



Series: gardening, dogs, dinner-parties and other domestic nonsense [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Small backstory to how they got their dogs, There is no plot. Only love, dogs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willshebemina/pseuds/Willshebemina
Summary: A small, plotless story about how Finn and Poe got their two dogs.This works as a standalone, so you don't have to read the first part to understand.





	the stork didn't bring them

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! Let's make 2018 the gayest year yet!
> 
> This was also written and edited on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes.

"Poe?"

Poe was sitting in his favourite chair with his legs curled up underneath him, pad in hand. The chair was old and the colour of it was just a shade lighter than his flight-suit. Threads stood out from here and there, there were a few stains in the cushion that didn't wash out, the model had gone out of fashion ago and in some places the fabric was so thin from being worn in some places that there were holes. Cotton stuck up in small tufts from those holes, which often clung to Poe's shirt or trousers once he stood up. It was also, according to Poe, "kriffing comfortable". Finn didn't really agree, as the seat was mysteriously lumpy. BB-8 had chosen for its charging port to be placed as close to the chair as possible, so sometimes Poe would absentmindedly place his hand on top of its head, or show it something on his pad.

Finn had the deep blue love seat all to himself whenever Poe was in that chair, though, so he let Poe have it. Finn preferred to stretch out his legs in front of him on the sofa cushions (which were neither lumpy not riddled with holes or stains). Whenever the two of them sat together, they either huddled together on their (it was really Finn's) sofa, or on the soft carpet in front of the small fireplace. It was rare for most houses to have fireplaces, but as old as their small house was and as close to the forest as they lived, it wasn't so strange. During the winter Finn would cut the firewood himself as Poe watched (moral support, Poe claimed. Poe was lying; he just thought seeing Finn cut wood was hot), before they both carried it back to the house. Whenever it snowed this could take hours, as either of them succumbed to impulse and threw a snowball at the other.

There was nothing quite like sitting on a plush carpet huddled blanket in front of a fire with your husband.

"Yeah, honey?" Poe said, not looking up.

"Do you want to get a dog?" Finn asked. That made Poe look up.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, you know—furry, barks a lot, likes to lick stuff. A dog."

"Well, I've always loved animals, dogs included," Poe said. "Why?"

Finn breathed in. "I think I'd like to have one. I've never had a pet before." No big surprise there, of course. Imagine if the First Order had distributed puppies to all of their stormtroopers. The image of that was profoundly wrong.

Poe took a few seconds to answer. "Okay," he said. His face didn't say much. "Dogs are a lot of work, though. Are you prepared to try and get a dog to take a bath?"

Finn snorted. "Yeah. Yeah, I know, it's a lot of commitment. But I want to do it."

Poe smiled at him, one of those wonderful, surprised-yet-not faces that he only ever gave Finn.  
"There's a shelter in the closest city," he said. Finn's heart skipped a beat.

"Is that a yes? You want a dog, too?" Finn asked. "Don't say yes just to make me happy."

"It's a yes. Definitely a yes," Poe grinned. "I never had a pet either; too little time on the ground. But with the two of us combined, I think we could do it. I want to."

Finn got up and walked over to Poe, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you."

Poe curled his hand around Finn's face, too, before leaning up to give him a kiss in response.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Finn had no idea of where to even begin. The place was crawling with dogs of all breeds and mixes, all moving around in one group of organised chaos. Finn walked further in, Poe close behind him. Most dogs gravitated towards them, though most approached Poe (he had eaten a sandwich on the way there and his hands probably smelled of it). But one dog stood out to Finn, for some reason. It was small and white, with long, fluffy curls that almost obscured its eyes completely. Its tail wagging quickly and mouth open and panting. But it didn't bark and it didn't try to climb on them. Instead, it hung a little bit back from the group, one of the reasons probably being its smaller size.

Finn decided immediately.

"The white one back there," he told Poe, pointing at said dog.

"You sure, honey? We've only been in here for a minute."

"I'm sure." It wasn't a gut feeling since gut feelings were never that strong; he knew that dog was perfect. He  _knew._

 

* * *

 

 

Poe took his hand, twirling their fingers together. "Alright."

 

* * *

 

Teja, they decided. Her name would be Teja. She took an instant shine to the both of them, as well as her new home. She didn't bark very much, but she often jumped up in Finn's couch and settled in his lap or by his feet, or joined Poe in his chair. She loved taking walks through the forest and staring intensely at every critter she saw.

BB-8 also volunteered to keep an extra eye on her just in case. This came in extremely handy if Finn and Poe ever had to go out.

 

* * *

 

Then there was Maja. Maja wasn't planned like Teja had been. Maja simply happened. She wandered into their garden one cloudy afternoon, with dirty and matted fur and one and a half ears. She was also much, much bigger than Teja, with much shorter fur as well.

She was a bit cautious around them at first, and Poe and Finn walked on the tip of their toes around her as to not frighten her. Still, they managed to get her clean and get her to eat, which was a big win. Fortunately she also got along with Teja. The two of them only sniffed each other for a bit before Teja seemingly adopted Maja herself.

"Mine," it was like she said, laying protectively atop of Maja.

But they still had no idea what had happened to her, so they called the local vet to set up a meeting. 

No one was missing a dog. The vet said the ear wound was old and healed and that she was malnourished, but otherwise fine. It was a miracle, really. Who knew how long she had been out in the world all alone? At least two months, the vet said, but she couldn't be sure.

Finn and Poe adopted her on the spot.

 

* * *

 

 

A month later after their tentative first meeting where Poe stumbled out onto the porch, kaf in hand, startled, then dropped the cup—Maja was part of the family. Clean, well-fed and named, she settled into their dynamic quickly. She was too big for Poe's chair and couldn't sit in Finn's lap. So either she curled up on the plush carpet or she rested her head on the chair or sofa.

She was much more vocal than Teja and if Teja spotted another animal in the forest, Maja would be the one to bark.

"Are we parents?" Finn asked Poe one day when they both sat in the couch, Teja in Finn's lap and Maja's head in Poe's.

"I think so," Poe said, "considering the amount of parenting we do for these two." He scratched Maja behind the ears and she closed her eyes in bliss, grunting happily.

Finn was petting Teja's stomach with one hand and her ear with the other. Hands occupied so that he couldn't hug Poe, he opted to lean in and press a kiss against the corner of his husband's mouth. Poe smiled, before returning the kiss fully.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what planet they live on because I don't know. You're free to imagine what you wish, I just wanted them to have a cosy cottage near the woods.


End file.
